


One Summer Night

by Spacedmochi



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Boy Love, Other, Slow Burn, friends to lover, mentioned Bakudeku, tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacedmochi/pseuds/Spacedmochi
Summary: Shoto always believed his life was very monotone, even in school where he found himself most of the time studying alone or wanting to leave school as fast as he could. When he's in U.A, he finds that the pattern breaks entirely and he's met with all new kind of foreign feelings when he starts to have friends and experience a closeness to Izuku.
Relationships: tododeku
Kudos: 13





	One Summer Night

High school was something all the parents want for their children; it was a steppingstone for their future, especially if they were admitted into U.A high school even if it was in the general studies course or the heroes’ course. Most of them took pictures to put in their albums, others had a special dinner for their kids, and some just congratulated them in their achievement for going into high school. Shoto was used to the silence glances of his father, and the small talk he gave about having to study more to be the best in his class, it was the same talk he had in middle school. 

The first days of school were very routinely, the class introduction followed by the course introduction and what they would be doing by the end of the year. Although he expected to have a very monotone year, as it has always been for him since middle school, he found that the year he started in U.A was the year that all the things he wanted the most was there in front of him. His name was Izuku Midoriya, an odd fan boy who was particularly fascinated in writing about hero information in various notebooks he carried with him. At first it was more a rocky communication, Shoto admits that he wasn’t the best person to start conversation with, but after many times of talking and the sporting event, he was even surprised Izuku wanted to keep talking to him. Now his routine consisted in talking with Izuku and the new friends he had made, it was a foreign to him, but he quickly realized that it was good thing to feel. When the incident in Kamino had happened and the dorm system was made, Shoto felt more at peace than he had ever been. Most of his classmates missed being in their own rooms in their homes or how they could go to the kitchen and see their parents cooking, but to him it felt better to be in the dorms than his actual home – aside from missing his sisters cooking, everything was very calm for him.

Now that things were much calmer than they could get, Shoto worried more about other things like exams and finals that were looming closely. While he waited for his friends for study group sessions, Shoto was able to find a table with the seats needed for all of his friends when they arrived. 

“Are you here alone?” A woman approached him when he was taking out all his notes and papers. 

Shoto recognized her as the librarian of the school. The woman was young, around the same age as the teachers, she had on a buttoned shirt and a black pencil skirt, like many staff who were heroes wore, she had on simple black flats and a dark shawl that was wrapped around her, he noticed the shawl was pinned closed with a pin she had, it was a sun hiding behind a cloud. 

“No,” he answered and then remembered he was still alone in the table. “I mean, for now, my friends are coming soon to study with me.” 

She smiled when he mentioned the study group. “A study group, I’m surprised teens these days still do that. I remember when I would do study groups in this library.” 

“You were a student here?” 

“Most of the staff were students here.” She admitted. “By most of them, I really mean the heroes course teachers, I think there’s very few who weren’t actually student here, but the one I know are Eraserhead, Present Mic and I believe Midnight. Regardless, I’m possibly the oldest staff member.” 

“Oldest?” He asked. “How?”

“Well, I was in the library club here when I first entered U.A, after I graduated I was offered a part time job while I studied and then I became a full time employee by the time I finished.” She explained. “Being a librarian has some interesting perks you know, not a lot of people want the job.” 

Shoto wanted to keep making small talk with the librarian, but it was interrupted by Uraraka who walked to them. Uraraka looked at the librarian, smiling at her.  
“Hi Ms. Yuu” Uraraka said to the librarian.

“Hello, Uraraka.” Yuu said to the student. “I hope your English presentation went well.” 

Shoto remembered that English presentation they had to give, Present Mic congratulating Uraraka for doing a very good job on her report. 

“Yeah!” Uraraka said happy. “I got a perfect grade, thanks for revising my work, it helped a lot.” 

“That makes me happy to hear, now shush, this is a library after all.” With that, the librarian left the two teens to start their study session together. 

"She helped you with that English project?" Shoto asked when the librarian was far enough away from them.

"She's really good at English." Uraraka said as she sat down and started to take out her notes and papers. "She told me she used to give Present Mic tutoring or something like that, all I know is that she helps a lot of students with English projects."

"That's good to know at least." Shoto admitted. "Where's Midoriya, I thought he would be with you." 

"He went to talk with All Might about something, you know, they always have those conversations no one really know about. I think Midoriya is asking to have an internship in his agency or help him find an internship." Uraraka explained and shrugged. "Have you thought about somewhere to intern?" 

Internships was a subject Shoto was hoping to avoid as much as possible. Not that he disliked the idea, but that everyone assumed he was going to his father agency for an easy pass for an internship. In some points it was true, he could ask for his father to sign the papers and have an easy access to enter the internship, but what they were wrong was about how easy it was going to be. Enji Todoroki was not known to be very soft on his own children.

"Not yet really." He admitted. "I've applied to some, I want to expand my options." 

"Oh I get it." In that moment, he blessed Uraraka for having oblivious moments. "I've been doing that too, but I think I'll be joining one with Tsu, it'll be exciting." 

~*~

In their entire session, Shoto helped Uraraka and Izuku more to understand the subject, it was already stuck in his head when they had finished studying. Back in his dorm, he looked at his phone to see various missed calls from his father – which he wasn’t going to answer back – and some text messages from his sister which he went to read.

 Shoto, I hope you had a nice day at school. Next time when you come, I’ll make sure to make your favorite Soba for diner. Natsuo wants to see you too, we miss you.

As much as Shoto loved Fuyumi for all she tried to do for the family, he wasn’t very keen to be in his home again after having these small blissful moments, but in a way, he felt that he should spend time with them. They barely talked to one another when they were much younger. He took his phone and wrote a small reply to her, he asked if Saturday was alright to meet, his father was always at the agency on Saturdays and they could all be alone without Natuso and his fathers bickering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is Moon and I sometimes do some writing in my spare time! If you'd like to keep following me or give me some suggestions, you can leave a Kudo, comment or follow me on twitter at @.spacedmochi  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
